


First Choice

by bbf200313



Series: My Steter Week Fics 2018 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Anal Sex, Beta Derek Hale, Beta Scott McCall, Beta Stiles Stilinski, Consensual Sex, Dubious Consent, I’m not gonna lie, M/M, Mates, Mixed up season one elements, Non Consensual Kissing, Possessive Peter, Rape/non con elements, Season one elements, Smut, Sterek Week, Sterek Week 2018, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, this fic kinda sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbf200313/pseuds/bbf200313
Summary: On the night that Scott get’s bit by Peter, Stiles get’s bit first. The pair deals with their changes from human to werewolf along with Peter wanting his first Beta to be more thank Beta in his pack—to be his mate. Stiles, Derek and Scott don’t like it at first, but Peter’s a manipulative bastard who always gets what he wants—especially when what he wants is Stiles.My first entry for Steter Week—Day One: Alpha Peter or Creature Stiles





	First Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Not a huge fan of this fic but I did my best and I hope you guys can enjoy it! This is unedited so excuse any mistakes! Don’t have much to say except I will be posting my other Steter fic’s throughout the week! Please heed the warnings in the tags and enjoy! :)

When Stiles had dragged his best friend Scott McCall into the woods that fateful fall night, he had no idea the consequences it would bring. Scott had complained nothing happened in Beacon Hills and Stiles couldn't help but agree. There was nothing happening but school, lacrosse and whatever occasional trouble the two teens could manage to get themselves into. This was just another one of those things—at least that's what Stiles had thought at the time. He convinced Scott to follow him into the woods with nothing but a flashlight, the clothes on their backs and Scott's inhaler. They were blindly following the police scanner to hopefully find a dead body in the woods.

They trekked further and further through the woods until they stumbled upon the body they were looking for. Both ended up stumbling down the hill that was in the woods and unknowkingly to the teens at the time, Scott's inhaler dropped into the leaves as red eyes watched them from behind the trees. 

"Oh god, I didn't think it would look like that!" Scott shouted as he tried to catch his breath.

"It's a dead body, what did you think it would look like?" Stiles asked although he was feeling pretty shaken up himself.

"Stiles." Scott called, breaking the short silence between them.

"What?" 

"I can't find my inhaler." He admitted, looking up at Stiles with a slightly panicked look.

"Fuck! Let's look for it then." Stiles said as he dropped to the ground beside Scott and started to dig through the leaves. After three or so minutes of the teens looking through the forest floor for the inhaler, Stiles heard the sound of snapping branches causing his head to snap towards the trees behind them where a pair of glowing red eyes resided. "Um Scott? I think we have bigger problems here." 

"What're you talking abo—" Scott cut himself off as he turned and saw what Stiles was looking at.

"Scott." Stiles started calmly. "Run in 3, 2, 1, NOW!" Stiles yelled as the two ran off away from the eyes and in the direction they came from. Instantly, growling went up from behind them as the two raced to get out of the forest and away from the unknown creature. They were fast but not fast enough as the creature raced towards them and pinned Stiles to the ground, only a few metres from where they had ran from. 

"Scott!" Stiles yelled out as he was tackled, trying his best to escape as the creature he was now able to identify as a wolf, held him down. 

"Stiles!" Scott called back in panic as he turned at his best friend's voice to see the wolf on top of him. He ran back towards Stiles at the sight and sound of his voice as well.

"Go Scott, go!" Stiles yelled at him as he continued to fight to get away. 

"I'm not leaving you Stiles!" The other teen called, not even seconds later a scream being pulled from Stiles as the wolf's jaw tightened around his side and teeth sunk into his skin. Stiles lied on the ground as tears streamed from his eyes, trying to get over the insane pain as the wolf released his body, stalking over to Scott.

"Scott, I'm fine, you have to go!" He yelled as a last resort as he watched the wolf growl and circle Scott. Scott's eyes darted from the wolf to Stiles and back and upon seeing the look on his friend's face and how close the wolf was getting, darted off as quick as he could. The wolf though was quicker, catching Scott by the ankles with his punching body before launching his teeth into his side even quicker. Scott let out a scream that mirrored Stiles as the wolf slowly pulled it's teeth out almost looking proud of itself as it gave one last growl before bounding away. Both teens lay injured on the ground as the creature disappeared behind the trees. 

"Are you ok?" Stiles asked as he picked himself up off the ground, coming towards Scott who was still lying there.

"I guess so." He said, allowing his bestfriend to help him up. "What the hell was that?" He asked, scared look appearing on his face as he gazed back at the woods where the wolf went.

"It was a wolf." Stiles said simply.

"I know that but why did it just attack us like that?" Scott asked confused.

"It's eyes were red so maybe it was feral or something. We might have been in it's territory or near it's family, I just don't get why it bit us so strategically rather than try to maul us or something." Stiles admitted as the two started to walk back towards where they came from. "I'm sorry I dragged us out here, you know I wouldn't have it I knew that would've happened." He said sadly.

"I know Stiles, it's not your fault. That definitely was exciting—even if it wasn't the way we were expecting." Scott said as he patted Stiles on the back.

"We should come back tomorrow to find your inhaler. It'll be daytime so I doubt that wolf will attack us like that again, I'll bring a knife or something just in case though." Stiles said.

"Ok. I think my mom should check out these bites though." Scott said concerned, eyes darting down to the blood coming through his hoodie.

"No!" Stiles yelled causing Scott's eyes to widen. "I'm sorry but you can't. Dad will kill me if he knows we were out here and although I trust Melissa, I know she can put two and two together along with my dad." 

"Fine, but if any sort of symptoms come up we will talk to her. After a few days she won't assume it was form today, too." Scott convinced.

"Ok." Stiles said. When the pair reached the edge of the forest, they each went their separate ways home for the night. 

The next day at school, both Scott and Stiles showed each other the bite marks that were now almost completely healed—something not human like at all. That wasn't the only weird thing that happened though—not by a long shot. Scott and Stiles could both hear talking all the way from outside when they were in class, both had insane speed and strength that they showed off in lacrosse tryouts, and they could smell things from far away and they were much more intense. It was a lot for them to get used to but by the end of the day hey seemed to have a handle on it. Stiles dealt with it mostly on his own as Scott was too busy making heart eyes at the new girl Allison. 

After lacrosse practice where everyone from coach to Greenberg to Jackson was shocked at their newfound skills, the boys headed off to the preserve. 

"Do you have any idea where it might be?" Stiles asked as they searched the area they thought they were last night.

"No, it has to be around here somewhere though." He said, hands digging through the dirt and leaves. Just as Stiles was about to lean down to help, a guy with a frown on his face, dark hair and stubble and a leather jacket on started walking towards them. 

"Uh Scott?" Stiles asked, pulling the other teen's attention towards what he was looking at.

"This is private property." The guy said and although  he looked angry and easily annoyed, Stiles had to admit he was kind of hot. 

"Uh sorry dude, we didn't know." Stiles said uneasily, swaying a bit on his feet as Scott and he got ready to go. Just as they went to turn around, the guy through something at them as he spoke.

"Here." As Scott caught the object, he took a look at it realizing it was his inhaler.

"Thanks." He said carefully as the guy turned on his heel and walked away. Once he was out of eyesight and earshot, Stiles spoke.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale!" Stiles exclaimed, connecting the dots.

"Who?" Scott asked confused as they started walking back.

"Derek Hale. His family all got burned to death in a fire years ago. I didn't know he still lived here." Silence followed the statement for a moment before Scott started to speak.

"It's kind of a weird coincidence considering what's happened to us." Scott admitted causing the other teen to nod.

"Yeah. I'm going to do some research tonight and try and figure that out." Stiles admitted as Scott nodded along.

"Ok, call me if you figure anything out." Those were the last words spoken between the pair till the next day. Stiles stayed up all night searching through the deepest cracks of the internet to find what he needed. After hours of reading through lore and random websites, Stiles came to the conclusion that he and Scott were bit by a werewolf. All the symptoms lined up and although Stiles knew he should call his friend to tell him about the results of his searching, it was 1:26 in the morning and he knew Scott would be asleep. He treated the next day as if it were a normal day since he seemed to have no good chance to explain to Scott what he found out until after school.  
He headed to Scott's house and instantly went on his computer to show him some of the articles that had the most relevant information to their situation on it to show Scott. 

"I'm going to Lydia's party with Allison tomorrow, you should come too!" Scott said excitedly before getting a confused look when Stiles turned around in the wheeled chair to look at him panicked. "What?"

"You can't go to that party tomorrow Scotty."

"Why not?" He asked, feeling anger bubbling up under his skin as confusion took over his face.

"I figured out what that wolf's bite did to us Scott." Stiles said as he pointed to the highlighted section of the article for Scott to read. The teen followed suit, mouthing along to the words before looking at Stiles with a scoff. 

"We're werewolves? Are you kidding me Stiles?" He asked as Stiles flared at him.

"Do you really think I'd kid about that Scott?! Just look at all the signs, they all match up to what's happening to us." He said as he stood up. Scott glared at him and both of them could feel themselves getting angrier by the minute.

"You're just jealous that I'm spending time with someone who's going to be my girlfriend soon." He growled out as Stiles levelled with his glare. "You're trying to ruin this for me."

"You're an idiot Scott. I'm trying to save you from hurting random people, or your mom or Allison. It's a full moon tomorrow and we're already angry. Tomorrow's just going to be worse, we'll be sprouting claws and fangs and our eyes will change colours." Stiles tried to reason with him but even he could feel the angry feelings hit him—it seemed like it was always like this with Scott. Him figuring everything out and Scott not caring.

"I don't care Stiles. I'm not loosing this chance for some stupid articles on the internet." 

"Fine but it's your funeral—or should I say Allison's." Stiles growled before stomping out of Scott's room and out of his house. The two didn't talk for the rest of the night or the entire day at school the next day. Stiles got a text when he was headed home from Scott simply saying that he was sorry he wasn't listening to Stiles but he was still going to the party. Stiles just shook his head and focused on learning even more about what he had gotten himself and Scott into until it was around time for the party. He really didn't feel like going to a party but he wanted to be there to help Scott if—or should he say when—things go to shit. 

He arrived at the party greeting Lydia with a happy smile that got him a scoff in return before heading out to the backyard where Scott was. 

"Stiles, you came!" He said excitedly upon spotting the teen who was frowning at him before scoffing.

"I'm only here to make sure you don't eat anybody." He said, remembering the chains he had in his backpack for later if—or when—they would need them. He knew it wasn't the best idea for him to be here either considering two feral werewolves would be worse than one, but he wouldn't be the only one who could hopefully save them. The party was ok for the next couple hours although Stiles wasn't having nearly as good of a time as Scott was. Scott was all over Allison having a great time while Stiles floated around talking to random people. After those few hours passed, Stiles could feel himself getting more easily upsettable and anxious as the moon began to rise. He looked towards his bestfriend who was still chatting up Allison but looked like he was super uncomfortable, trying to keep a smile on for the girl.

Stiles walked over to Scott, throwing an arm over his shoulder before giving Allison a charming smile.

"Excuse us for a moment." He said before dragging the teen away.

"Stiles!" The teen complained after being dragged near the fence around the house, away from most people. "Me and Allison were having a good time!"

"Scott. I know how uncomfortable, in pain, and angry I feel right now, and from the look on your face I can tell you're feeling the same. We need to get out of here before we hurt someone. Make up an excuse to Allison so we can go." Stiles said with a serious look on his face.

"I'm not leaving Stiles! I already told you I won't give up this opportunity." 

"Scott." Stiles growled. "You've spent hours with her now! You can either spent a little bit more time with her before killing her and everyone else or you can leave now and see her tomorrow, glad that she's safe from us. The choice is yours." Scott frowned at Stiles and gave him a glare before growling out a response.

"Fine. I'll go talk to her now but if nothing happens to us, I'm gonna kill you." He gave Stiles a pointed look before walking back over to where Allison was. Stiles attempted to use his hearing to focus on the area and was able to hear Scott telling Allison that he had an emergency with his mom. When the girl looked panicked, Scott reassured it was noting huge but that he had to go. He promised he'd see her tomorrow and she gave him one last smile and hug before sending him on his way.

"Finally." Stiles growled out when the other teen met back up with him. "We need to go now." He said, feeling himself starting to loose control quicker and quicker. They were almost away from the party when Scott tugged on his arm, gaining his attention. His eyes were glowing yellow as he looked at Stiles, chest tight and breaths large and slow. 

"Stiles, hurry!" He yelled as Stiles used his last bit of control to pull the two of them into a side street and towards the forest. As soon as they reached the tree like, Stiles eyes glowed yellow, fangs and claws dropped along with hair sprouting along the sides of his face. Scott's own face shifted along with gaining claws as their animalistic urges took over and they started dashing through the woods. They snarled and growled as they ran through the wooded area with new speed. After a few minutes of them getting used to their urges, Stiles felt a needing feeling pushing at his chest to let go, to howl. It was practically impossible to ignore so he threw his head back and howled like a true wolf—signalling his Alpha. Not even a minute into the call was Scott joining in before they stopped as they heard rustling in the trees and feet hitting dirt.

"Get down you idiots!" A voice yelled at them as both Scott and Stiles were tackled to the ground. Instantly, the two looked up to see Derek and started to snarl at him. Behind them were footsteps as they saw men with light starting to enter the forest. Both Stiles and Scott started to get a hold of themselves at the sight but still stood up and started to growl lowly. "Close your eyes!" Derek snarled as a flare was shot towards them, hitting a tree just behind them. Stiles and Derek managed to close their eyes in time while Scott was blinded by the light and hissed as he feel down confused. "Get up!" Derek growled at Scott who was still stunned and unable to do so. "Help me!" He then commanded Stiles who jumped into action grabbing his friend and pulling him towards Derek. 

They did their best to hide behind some trees and bushes away from the men as they watched them from their, Scott slowly getting his vision back.

"Do you know where they went?" One of the men demanded. He had silver and brown hair, stubble brown as well and piercing blue eyes. 

"Not for sure but I think that way." One of the other men said, pointing in the direction away from them. 

"Let's head there then." The first man responded, the group following that way behind him. When they were out of sight, all three werewolves left the bush.

"What was that?!" Scott demanded as he and Stiles look at Derek.

"Those were hunters." Derek responded.

"Hunting what?!" Scott asked again as Stiles looked at him with a blank look.

"Us." The teen answered as Derek nodded stoicly.

"You two are werewolves now and that's going to happen a lot more if you can't control yourselves." The elder wolf answered as he flashed blue eyes. "Trust me, I would know."

"How did this even happen?! We just got bit by a wolf, a regular wolf!" Scott said, voice going a bit hysterical.

"That wolf was not regular wolf. It was a werewolf, an alpha werewolf. Alpha's are the only ones who can turn humans and you two are his beta's, beta's like me." At Derek's confession, a fire lit in Scott's eyes.

"It was you who bit us, wasn't it?! Turned us into monsters!" 

"I just told you Scott, I'm a Beta! As far as I knew we were the only wolves in town so I have no idea who the Alpha is. We need to figure it out though or those hunters will never leave us—me—alone." Derek spoke angrily, rolling his eyes at Scott. With his next question, he turned his gaze to Stiles. "Which one of you was bit first?"

"I was." Stiles answered.

"That means you're his first beta, the most important one in his pack. He needs you and he's gonna try and make you into a killer. He'll want both of you but you're the only one he really needs, pack's are stronger in numbers though. You need to train, to practice so you can keep a hold of yourself and not become what he wants." He said, dark look on his face as he gazed at Stiles.

"Is there anyway to turn us back?" Scott asked hopelessly. 

"No. There's only one I think may work. I've heard if you kill the one who turned you, you can turn back but it can't be guaranteed." He said as a sadness entered Scott's eyes while Stiles stayed stoic. "The bite is a gift, with time you can come to learn that although it seems you already have. You're faster, stronger, just better and with help you can get a grip on the beast side of you. The three of us, we're brothers now and you need me to survive." Derek said, dark smirk on his face as Scott looked angry. Just as the former asthmatic was about to speak, Stiles cut him off.

"Ok, we want your help. Train us." Stiles said as Scott looked outraged.

"Are you kidding me Stiles?!"

"Look Scott, I don't trust him but we have no one else. I can only research so much, we need help from someone experienced." Scott thought what Stiles said over before growling.

"Fine, we need your help." He admitted, Derek smirking in response.

"Good. Meet me in the preserve tomorrow after school and I'll train you." He said before walking away quickly. The two beta's headed home for the night and didn't see each other till school the next day.

Just as Derek instructed, the teens headed to the preserve after school and found the wolf there waiting for them. He started off by explaining basic things to them, some of which were similar to what Stiles had read online, others stuff he had never heard before. He told them about shifting, Omega's, and everything else that he felt they needed to know—at least for the time being. They spent most of their time practicing physical training along with focusing on everything related to the relationship between Alpha's and Beta's. They went home after a couple hours where Stiles did more research—this time based on figuring out who the Alpha was. Derek was reluctant to tell him about his family but revealed some small details which turned out to be helpful to his search.

After another few training sessions and days of research, the two beta's were somewhat ready for what the near future could hold for them. Stiles research continued leading him back to the same answer over and over again: Peter Hale is the Alpha. Derek had growled and yelled at him when Stiles first told him but after some convincing he even agreed it may a bit sense. He took Stiles with him to the hospital where Peter was and it showed that the man most likely couldn't be the Alpha—he couldn't even move, but it didn't fully throw Stiles off. The teen swore he could see recognition and pride in his eyes and it worried him. Not even a few days later was Stiles having his first confrontation with Peter in the hospital.

Derek had decided he and Stiles would go back to the hospital today to see if anything had changed with Peter and mainly to confront him. Derek had told Stiles he never had an amazing relationship with the man and that it was definitely possible his coma was an act and he was the Alpha now that he put more thought into it. They headed into the hospital and towards Peter's room together. Stiles headed into the room by himself while Derek stood in the hallway.

"Um Derek? We might have a problem." Stiles said uneasily, seeing the room vacant of any signs of Peter Hale.

"What're you talking about?" The man asked confused as Stiles came out of the room to face him.

"Peter's not here." He said worried, before Derek could respond, a voice was speaking from behind him.

"That's cause I'm right here, my sweet Beta." The voice purred as Stiles turned around to see Peter Hale standing there, smirk on his face.

"Peter." Derek growled at his uncle. 

"Hello dear nephew. Miss me?" He chuckled darkly, his eyes darting over to watch Stiles with slight lust and pride in his eyes that made the Beta blush.

"You're the Alpha?" Stiles asked, attempting to keep the worry out of his tone but somewhat failing.

"Of course Stiles, and you're my lovely Beta along with that boy Scott McCall." He said with a smirk that caused nothing but anxiety to bubble up in the teen's stomach. "You're so much more than a Beta to me Stiles, you're mine." The way Peter purred the words caused Stiles to feel it wasn't simply his flirty tone anymore, he was insinuating something else.

"Derek, what's he talking about?" 

"Nothing Stiles." He dismissed roughly, attention turning to Stiles. "Don't say another word Peter. You are not the Hale Alpha." 

"And you think you are Derek? You're nothing but a measly Beta, but by all means, you can try and up your status, fight me like a real man—a real Alpha." The words set Derek off as he shifted and lunges at Peter with a roar. The Alpha's eyes flashed red as he grabbed Derek and threw him into the wall dismissively, the Beta being knocked temporarily unconscious. Peter's gaze turned on Stiles as he looked at him, lust evident in his face. Stiles was shell shocked at seeing someone as strong as Derek get beat down so easily like that, but he did understand that Alpha's were stronger. He didn't want to leave Derek and felt like he was left no choice before forcing himself to shift and attempting to run and claw at Peter.

The attack was counter by Peter simply grabbing his hand and twisting it, using his other hand to grab and pin to his side, lowering Stiles to the floor. The man made a 'tsk, tsk, tsk', sound before he spoke. 

"You just saw what happened to Derek, Stiles. Why would you try it for yourself—I know you're smarter than that, that's why I bit you in the first place. I do have to say, you're responding quite amazingly to my bite so far—just like I imagined you would. Impeccable control for a Beta only a week old." He said proudly as Stiles tried to get free—which didn't work—before glaring up at the man.

"Why are you doing this? What's your end goal? To ruin my life? Turn me into a killer?" He questioned angrily.

"Oh Stiles, I want a pack. I want strength and power, but most of all I want you. You're more valuable then all of that." He said confidently.

"Why? How can I possibly be more valuable than that?"

"I could explain it to you now Stiles, but I'd much rather allow my nephew to do so." He said as Derek looked up at him from the ground—having just woke up—with a glare, chest heaving. "Goodnight Stiles, Derek." He said, purring his goodbye at Stiles before walking out the front door. Stiles walked over to Derek, helping him up before speaking.

"Derek what was Peter talking about?" At the question, the older Beta seemed as though he had no interest in responding. "Derek. Whatever it is clearly involves me. I think I have the right to know."

"Fine." Derek growled. "Look Stiles, there's something I didn't tell Scott or you because I didn't want you to worry yet. The first Beta is never usually chosen by fluke. The first Beta is chosen as an example for the rest of the pack, but also as the Alpha's mate." The words caused Stiles to be stunned for a moment before responding.

"Mate? Do you mean he wants to...date me?" Stiles knew it was awkward considering he was asking this question about Derek's uncle, but he needed to know exactly what he was dealing with.

"Yes Stiles." He ground out. "You'll be his equal and the two of you will enter into a relationship. Based off of what he's said and how he's acted so far, he'll do whatever he can to make you accept your role. We need to keep training if you don't want that to happen." Derek said as Stiles took a deep breath before nodding.

"Ok."

"I want Scott there too. Just because he mainly wants you doesn't mean he doesn't want Scott. He wants you both in different ways but the more beta's he has, the stronger he'll get." Stiles agreed and a minute or so later, the pair was leaving the hospital and heading to their own homes.

The next few days were completely Peter free. From Derek's perspective it was a good thing considering that this gave Stiles and Scott more time to practice and learn. They wouldn't know when Peter would next be coming, but the more prepared they were, the better. Both Stiles and Scott has almost complete control of their shifts now and learned much better fighting techniques—techniques that would put up a decent fight against an Alpha. They had anchors—Scott's being Allison while Stiles' was his dad. Stiles felt much more prepared to face Peter whenever the next time would be and Derek was proud of both his and Scott's progress.

A few more days after that, weird things were happening to Stiles and Scott. They would wake up in random places like a neighbours pool—for Scott—or the forest—for Stiles. They had told Derek about it and how they had no memory of how they had gotten there and he looked slightly worried. He explained to them that it was Peter calling them in the nighttime to come to him and trying to convince them to kill. He was mostly testing out how affective the calls were and Derek said it proved that he would be using it soon. Derek tried to help the pair of beta's learn to resist the call but it was a difficult thing for them to do without a real Alpha. Stiles confidence began to sink along with Scott's and Derek's, and of course that was when Peter struck.

It was only two days after their 'Alpha call' training when Peter used the call for real. Stiles was sleeping happily in his bed when he awoke to the sound of a wolf howl that rattled his bones. It pulled something from deep inside him, his instincts made him want to shift, to howl back but most of all, to go to him—his Alpha. Stiles tried the method Derek told him, to connect to his anchor and tell himself he needs to stay where he is, to not go to Peter. Stiles knew it was hard but he didn't realize it would be this bad.  The howling started up back again and Stiles could tell his eyes were bleeding yellow. A second howl—different from the first echoed through the night and everything about it told Stiles that it was Scott's. He could feel his fangs unsheathing from his gums and his teeth growing longer as he tried to focus on his anchor. 

Focusing on his dad wasn't working and he grasped at anything he cared about like loose strings. Stiles knew it was a loss cause when his claws sprang fourth, his face grew hair and his ears lengthened. With a growl, the wolf took full control of Stiles and made him throw the covers off his body and jump out the window. He started to run through the wolves before stopping after a couple minutes and howling back to his Alpha, signalling his near arrival. The Alpha released another howl and Stiles found himself following the sound through the woods until he was in the middle of a clearing in the preserver, Peter and Scott in front of him. Scott was fully shifted and simply standing, seemingly awaiting his command while Peter stood there, stoic expression on his face that turned into a smirk once Stiles got there, fully shifted.

"Stiles, how good of you to join us." He said cockily as Scott turned to look at Stiles, breaking free of the slight trance Peter's wolf had put on his own. 

"What do you want?" Stiles ground out, words slurred by fangs. 

"Stiles." He said in a 'tsking' tone. "We've already been over this and I'm sure Derek explained it to you as well. I want you Stiles, you're my mate, the second leader to our pack." Stiles scoffed.

"You mean your non existent pack." Peter pouted.

"That's not entirely true. We have our very first Beta right here." He said, gesturing to Scott who was still looking very shocked by the situation.

"You're not my Alpha Peter and you're certainly not Scott's." Stiles growled, feeling protective over his friend. "If anyone's an Alpha in Beacon Hills, it's Derek Hale." Stiles knew the truthful words would piss Peter off and the reaction was instant as the atmosphere changed around them and the Alpha's smirk dropped.

"My nephew will never be an Alpha, and definitely not my mate's Alpha." He said angrily as Stiles smirked, happy about how the tables had turned.

"Derek may not be an actual Alpha, but he's more of one than you'll ever be. I'd much rather be his mate than yours." The sentence pushed Peter over the edge as he ran towards Stiles with red eyes.

"Now Scott!" Just as they had practiced, Scott jumped on Peter before he could reach his friend and used hi claws to slice at his sides and back and attempt to pin him to the ground. Stiles ran in and kicked the man hard in the stomach before helping to pull him to the ground, the Beta's combined strength allowing them to hold him down. Just as they thought they had him, Peter swung a clawed hand up from under him and punctured his claws into Scott's thigh causing a moment of weakness to allow Peter to slide out from beneath the two as Stiles wasn't ready. He quickly picked a stunned Stiles up by the neck and pinned him to a nearby tree before roaring at a pouncing Scott who whimpered and sat down on the ground, unable to fight the Alpha's command to back down. 

Going back to Stiles he lightened his grip, sliding one hand down to push his chest into the tree—now having the upper hand.

"Oh Stiles," Peter purred, hand on his throat moving to caresses his face before moving back. "you're such a pretty, smart, absolutely perfect mate for me." Stiles shivered at the touch and tone of his voice as he struggled to get free. 

"I will never be your mate." He spat the words, voice angry as his wolf retreated, not wanting to fight their Alpha. 

"You can keep thinking that for now Stiles. I will wait however long it takes for you to accept it, even if that takes till the moment I fuck you in your pretty little ass." Stiles eyes stayed locked with his in an angry manner. "But I won't mate you today. I'll build us the perfect pack first, really court you and your wolf and soon enough you'll beg for me to take you." His hand brushed Stiles cheek again.

"That'll never happen." Stiles said, angry as his voice cracked.

"Whatever you say." The man said in a condescending tone before pressing his lips to Stiles own. Stiles did what he could to pull back but soon found his wolf purring in his head and a hand grabbing his ass causing him to gasp and open his mouth—Peter's tongue sliding in at the opening. Peter moved their lips together slowly and Stiles could feel himself starting to like it and that ignited a deep sense of hate and anger inside his stomach. Stiles couldn't help the moan that the Alpha pulled from him as his angry feelings dropped, his wolf purring even louder and getting him to focus on the feelings of praise from Peter's wolf. They kissed passionately for another minute before Peter pulled away, leaving Stiles noting against the tree.

"I'll see you in a while, Stiles." He left quickly, the only thing left being the warm, wet feeling from Peter's lips. Stiles collected himself and looked to see Scott standing up with tears in his eyes.

"Stiles, I'm so sorry I couldn't help you. Are you ok?" The wolf said sadly and worriedly.

"I'm ok Scott, it's not your fault. We both know how bad the Alpha calls were earlier, I can imagine his 'roar' is just as bad." He reassured with a weak smile.

"Yeah, it's horrible. I just felt so...powerless. There's nothing I could do to break it either, it was like I was trapped inside my own body. Then I had to watch him and listen to him so that to you." He said sadly as Stiles gave him a sympathetic look.

"It's ok Scott. We need to focus on talking to Derek though. Peter said he's going to build a pack and the more people in a pack, the stronger they are along with the Alpha." Scott nodded.

The very next day, that's exactly what they did. Derek was severely worried not only for Stiles based off of what he did for them, but also for all three of them for if Peter did build a pack like he said he would. The look Derek gave them sent worry down both Scott and Stiles bones. He said there wasn't much hat they could do. They didn't know who Peter was going to bite or when so unless they saw him about to bite someone, there was nothing they could do until Peter showed back up. Hearing that only caused the beta's to worry more as Stiles told Derek they would have to try and track him. If they could work together and find Peter, they may be able to kill him before ruining anyone else's lives. Derek was doubtful they would be able to find him but said it was worth a shot.

The three wolves spent the next few days doing what they could to find Peter from general research on the computer to trying to scent him. Everything they tried ended up with a dead end and the wolves feeling even more worried. Derek continued to train them for the mean time knowing it was all they could really do while on the side Scott focused on his relationship with Allison and hiding the fact that he was a wolf from her hunter dad. Stiles spent more time with Derek as their friendship developed and he got better with his training. He also focused on spending as much time with his dad as possible and staying on top of his school work, aware that when Peter showed himself they would be busy dealing with him. 

Peter still haunt shown himself after two weeks when things started to get weird. First, Erica had walked into school looking like a whole new person shocking pretty much everyone including Scott and Stiles. She went from epileptic girl who hid herself in hoodies and sweatpants everyday with frizzy looking hair to a blonde bombshell who wore leather jackets and red lipstick. Stiles turned to Scott at the same time he turned to him upon her entrance into the cafeteria that day and gave each other a look that said this wasn't a natural change. The look Erica gave Stiles when she walked by said a similar thing and it was full of smugness that made him want to rip Peter Hale's face off. The pair of beta's along with the blonde ended up getting detention that day and they used that opportunity to grill her for answers.

"What do you know about Peter Hale?" Stiles demanded as soon as Harris left the room.

"Wow, getting right to the point aren't you Stiles?" She chuckled as Stiles levelled her with a glare.

"Erica." He growled.

"Jeez, calm down Stiles. All I know is that he turned me and changed my life for the better." At the last sentence both Stiles and Scott gave her a sympathetic look as they shook his heads.

"That's what he wants you to think Erica. Sure, it's great at first: you're faster, stronger, a better version of yourself—but have you shifted yet?" Scott inquired.

"No." She admitted with a small glare.

"Trust me, shifting is not worth all the good things the bite has given you. Peter just bit you for his own good. The more beta's he has, the stronger he is. He doesn't care about you, about how the bite has helped you or has made your life worse. You're just a puppet to him." The blonde looked angry at Stiles words.

"I don't think that's true and even if it is, I don't care! I used to be a nobody, now everyone wants to date me, be my friend. The bite has given me everything I've ever wanted and I'm grateful to Peter for that. So if he only wants me for strength, I'll be glad to give him that." She said as Scott and Stiles both looked upset.

"Wouldn't you rather have what you have now and someone who actually cares about you Erica? You can join me, Scott and Derek and we can take down Peter." Stiles pleaded.

"I'm not about to betray Peter like that, Stiles. Not like you and Scott." She growled as Stiles growled back.

"We never asked to be bit Erica. Neither of us have betrayed him."

"It doesn't matter Stiles. What the three of you have isn't a pack, it's just a group of Omega's and you can't stand up to Peter or our pack. Peter will get what he wants and trust me—he has lot's of plans for you Stiles." Erica purred as both Scott and Stiles growled lowly. Just as they were about to speak again, Harris came in and said detention was over. As Erica got up to leave, Scott grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

"Who's he biting next, Erica?" 

"I don't know and even if I did, I wouldn't tell either of you. Peter likes surprises." She said with a smirk before leaving behind the two fuming teens. They both informed Derek of the fact that he had bit Erica and how their convincing didn't go very well. He said to continue to try and pry information from her and to keep watch on anyone else suspicious. Derek knew that they were just simple teens and they would be easier to take down than adults—he also knew Peter had some reason for picking them, the man wasn't stupid. 

Almost two days later was there another change at school. Scott and Stiles watched as Issac Lahey walked down the hallway with a newfound confidence along with clothes. They both growled in anger but before either of them could do anything, the bell was ringing signalling the start of class—a class the beta's had with both Erica and Issac. It was Harris's class and today they were doing a lab and switching partners. Scott and Stiles started together along with Erica and Issac being together as Scott and Stiles turned around to look at the smirking teens. The beta's glared at them before class began and they had to begin the lab.

"What're we going to do?" Scott whispered to him.

"What Derek told us to." He said vaguely causing Scott to give him a 'really?' look before watching as Stiles tapped his ear before pointing behind them at Erica and Issac. Just as Stiles thought, the pair was listening into them as they spoke.

"Peter was right Stiles, you really are clever." Issac whispered as both Scott and Stiles ear's picked up on it. Before they could respond, they were switching partners and Issac was now with Stiles—the one beta smug while the other upset.

"What's Peter's real plan Issac? I know he's not dumb enough to think a pack made up of kids at our school will be enough to convince me to join him." He said seriously as he looked up at the other Beta, eyebrow raised.

"Well that would be spoiling the surprise wouldn't it Stiles?" Stiles scoffed as Issac chuckled. "All that I can say is Peter can be quite convincing when he wants to be." The next few minutes were silent between them as class carried on, things awkward between the four wolves. Eventually, the class ended for the day and Stiles explained what happened to Derek who gave a similar answer to the previous two days before, adding on that he would need at least one more Beta for a stable pack and they should be ready to fight soon. While they were at school for the next few days, Issac and Erica continued to try and convince Stiles to join there pack. Explaining that he would be powerful, that he was the most important member and trying to entice him by whispering the dirtiest of things about what Peter wanted to do to him that caused the Beta to blush and growl at them.

It all came to a head about a week later. Stiles was confused when Scott didn't show up for school one day and wasn't responding to any of his texts. He just so happened to notice that Erica wasn't in class and when he looked at Issac, the Beta had a smug look on his face that caused him to feel uneasy. 

"Kinda weird Scott isn't here today, huh Stiles?" The Beta said as Stiles angrily stomped over to him before the start of class. 

"What the hell did you do to him?!" He demanded, eyes flashing gold in rage.

"Calm down Stiles, we cant have the whole school knowing you're a wolf can we?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Answer the fucking question." He demanded.

"Look, I don't have any thing to do with McCall being gone. I may know some people that do though, it might be good for you to check the preserve." The Beta suggested 'innocently', chuckling as Stiles immediately burst out of the room and ran down the hall. He pushed through the exit doors of the school and took off sprinting towards the woods. When he was finally in the tree covered area, he shifted before using more speed and strength to race through the trees and into the preserve. Within minutes he had reached the clearing and spotted Erica and Peter standing by a tree that Scott was tied to by a rope. A simple intake of breath allowed him to smell that it was coated in wolfsbane making it almost impossible for him to get out of, weakening him by the minute.

"Let him go!" Stiles growled upon entering the area as they let out light chuckles. Another two figures walked into the preserve and Stiles saw that it Issac along with a dark skinned male that Stiles recognized as Vernon Boyd, the loner of their school. Stiles had tried to make conversation with him before but it seemed like the teen actually preferred to be alone.

"You turned Boyd too?" He asked, fangs slurring the question.

"Of course. I wanted to help these three break out of their shell. It just so happened that they all were able to help me since they go to your school." He said swiftly and Stiles felt anger bubbling up like hot water in a pot. "Stiles, why make us go to all this trouble. Just say now that you'll join us. You'll have a pack built up of your peers and people who care for you and you'll have a mate who'll take care of your every need. Just say yes Stiles, I don't wanna have to hurt Scott." 

"You won't have the chance!" He growled before throwing his head back and howling. He ran towards Erica, Issac and Boyd and started by landing a kick in Issac's gut—so hard it pushed the Beta through the air and onto the ground. The teen lifted his head off the ground and snarled at him with now yellow eyes and a fully shifted face. Before Issac could even attack him or Stiles could continue to, Boyd was grabbing him and throwing him onto the ground beside Issac. Erica straddled his waist as he used clawed hands to push down on his throat as Boyd helped to push down on the boy's lower half.

"You know, you are really pretty Stiles." The girl purred as she caressed Stiles angry face. "I used to have a giant crush on you but I guess things won't work out for us now. Peter's the only one allowed to fuck you." She smirked but the look was wiped off her face as Stiles roared at her and with insane strength, pushed both her and Boyd off him and used his claws to slash at them. He dug deep cuts into their sides before Issac snarled at him and lunged at him form behind. The Beta growled as he hit the ground before spinning around quickly and throwing Issac into Erica and Boyd, knocking all of them down. Stiles stood there panting while Peter simply watched impressed.

"Very impressive Stiles. You just remind me of why I bit you day after day." The man purred. "But let's face it Stiles. You can take down my beta's all you want, but an Alpha is an entirely different situation. You can't fight me alone."

"He won't have to." A voice growled from behind Stiles as he turned to see Derek standing there. "I got your call." He said with a smirk, a proud look in his eyes as he gazed at his packmember. 

"Ah, hello nephew. I would say it's a nice to see you but that would be a lie." Derek growled lowly as the fallen beta's smirked and chuckled. "It's nice you're here to support Stiles, but don't you remember how this went down last time? Even with both of you highly trained now you can't take me down." He said with a dark smile before clearing his throat. He walked over towards the tree where a frightened Scott was tied up before flicking claws out. "Now let's get down to business, shall we?" Both Stiles and Derek growled as he placed his claws near Scott's neck—the Beta unable to move away.

"My proposition is quite simple actually: Stiles joins my pack and becomes my mate, or I simply slit poor Scott's throat right here, right now. I already have three beta's, I can afford to loose one who's not even in my pack yet." Stiles looked conflicted as he looked back at Derek who looked the same but mostly angry and panicked.

"Stiles, I know that look. Don't do it." The blue eyed Beta growled.

"What choice do I have Derek?"

"Tick tock." Peter said with a smirk as his claws pushed down on Scott's neck. 

"Stiles." Derek said deeply.

"Stiles don't! Don't do it!" Scott yelled as Peter gently started to push claws into his throat to shut him up. The Beta choked at the feeling as Stiles finally gave his answer—no longer able to stand watching his friend suffer.

"Fine! I'll be your mate Peter, and I'll be part of your stupid pack." He ground out as Peter and his pack smirked, hands moving off of Scott's neck.

"Perfect." He purred. "But I know you Stiles, and I know you probably have some trick up your sleeve, so come follow me back to the packhouse and we'll leave Derek here to free Scott." He said honestly, a pair of scissors in his hands.

"Fine." The teen said quietly, giving both Derek and Scott sympathetic looks before heading over to the clearing where Peter grabbed his hand securely before walking away with him. The walk was silent as they reached the truck before Peter drove off towards the packhouse. They went inside quickly upon reaching the building and Stiles took a moment to appreciate the view. The place was a large, wooden cabin with dark interior making it cozy paired with large windows that brightened the place up. He had to admit this was a place he wouldn't mind living if this situation wasn't so fucked.

"Come sit, Stiles." Stile huffed before doing so, allowing himself to sink into a cushion of a black couch beside Peter. "Listen Stiles, I know that you think that I'm this absolutely horrible person, but I do have my reasons." He continued even as Stiles raises a brow. "I've always wanted a mate: someone gorgeous, smart, who isn't afraid to speak their mind and I've only found that in two people. My wife and yourself." A sad look entered the man's eyes and sound in his voice. "The fire...it was hard to deal with after. All I wanted was to hurt people like that stupid Argent girl hurt me and my family, and my wolf's grief only made things worse combined with mine. I've done things I shouldn't, but all I really want is you. I never lied about that. I want what Kate took from me; a pack, a mate, a family." 

"Please Stiles, Just give me a chance. A chance to prove to you how much you mean to me." He pleaded and Stiles could hear his heartbeat throughout the entire speech: he wasn't lying. The teen could feel how sincere he was and this new side of the man was someone Stiles wanted. Someone who could still be snarky, jealous and possessive but also cared for him and wanted to take good care of him. With a newfound confidence in his decision, Stiles closed the space between Peter and him on the couch, sitting on his lap before placing his lips on the Alpha's. He started by kissing him gently, unsurely at first—allowing the Alpha to take the lead which he did a moment later. Of course Stiles knew it was crazy that he was making out with a guy—who was double his age—that was threatening to kill his bestfriend less than 20 minutes ago but when wasn't everything in his life fucked up. Stiles knew both Derek or Scott wouldn't be mad at him and even with how wrong this should be...it felt right.

Peter sucked on his bottom lip pulling a moan from the teen before his tongue slipped into Stiles mouth. It danced skillfully with the beta's own as Peter gently pushed Stiles back onto the couch and straddled him. He continued their kiss for another minute or so before pulling away and latching his mouth onto the teen's neck. Stiles gasped lowly as the Alpha began to kiss, suck and nip at the sensitive area and create hickeys. He littered Stiles neck with them in a possessive manner and Stiles was loving every minute of it. When he pulled off of Stiles now bruised neck, the teen took to pulling the man's shirt over his head before reaching for his own. Peter worked at his own belt and pant zipper while Stiles did the same—the two almost competing to get undressed fastest. 

When they were both stripped down to their boxers, Peter looked at Stiles for permission causing Stiles to blush before nodding. This was Stiles first time and he was worried about being naked in front of somebody else. 

"You don't have to be embarrassed Stiles, whatever's down there I can guarantee is as lovely as the rest of you." The man reassured, only managing in making Stiles blush more—as well as feel reassurance. Carefully, Peter's thumbs slipped into the band of his boxers and pulled them down and off his legs slowly. "Just as I thought," he whispered. "beautiful." Stiles face was redder than ever as Peter smiled before lifting Stiles off the couch and taking him into their bedroom. The Beta was laid softly on the bed before Peter settled overtop of him and kissed him for a while longer. "Are you ready?" The man asked as they both worked themselves up, grinding against each other as both were almost fully hard.

"Yes." Stiles said breathlessly as Peter reached to the side table and pulled out a tube of lube. He put some on his fingers before gently thrusting one into Stiles ass. He hissed at the strange and slightly painful feeling before taking a breath as Peter gently moved it in and out—the Beta moaning softly. After a minute or so, Peter added another and a while later another until Stiles was thrusting down onto his fingers and moaning. Next the Alpha grabbed a condom from the bedside door before sliding it on and lubing it up. He looked towards Stiles for his consent and with a trusting look and a nod, Peter moved forward to place the tip of his cock at Stiles hole. He gently began to move forward as Stiles entrance gave way and Stiles clenched his teeth at the light pain. Watching Stiles face, Peter continued to move forward when he saw that he was ok until he was fully seated in the teen. Stiles calmed his breathing and took a good minute to get used to the stretch before looking up at Peter.

"Go." He said softly as Peter nodded before slowly pulling out and thrusting back in. The Alpha began a slow rhythm that steadily picked up with each passing minute. "Peter..." He moaned softly as the man rolled his hips and picked up his pace. Soon enough, Peter was thrusting hard and fast and brushing and hitting Stiles prostate with almost every roll of his hips.  Stiles hands were grasping at Peter's shoulders as his fingernails turned into claws and gently dig into the skin of his shoulders. Peter growled at the feeling as his own nails turned into claws and fangs sprouted form his gums, eyes turning red.

"You like that Stiles? Like when I fuck you hard and fast?" He growled as Stiles moaned louder.

"...ngh—Yes!" He moaned, the words slurred by the sharp teeth now in his mouth. "Harder!" He moaned out as Peter follows the demand and circled his hips.

"Who's are you, Stiles? Who do you belong to?" The words were husky and sultry and caused Stiles to moan softly once again. "Well?" The Alpha growled, the next thrust pounding into Stiles prostate.

"Yours, Peter! Yours!" He called out lustfully. A few more thrusts and the pair was coming undone. 

"Fuck Stiles!" The Alpha called out as Stiles clenched around him, the sweet heat wrapped around his cock pulling Peter closer to orgasm. "You're mine Stiles! My mate!" He purred before sinking his teeth into the nape of Stiles neck, sealing their bond. He pulled his teeth out and licked the blood off of them before planting a kiss over the already healing wound.

"Mate..." Stiles purred, wolf taking over as he sunk his own teeth into the Alpha's neck, repeating the same actions as Stiles hit his climax, coming over both himself and Peter as the older man released inside of him. Peter gave a few more lazy thrusts into Stiles before pulling out as both lay there panting. 

"Thank you for trusting me, Stiles." The Beta didn't know how to respond to that, so he simply laid a kiss on the man's lips. Stiles knew him ending up here wasn't exactly proper in some people's eyes but he didn't exactly care. It felt...right and Stiles had been taught all his life to go off gut instincts, and this time shouldn't be any different. He was alright with being with Peter—being his mate and taking care of a pack of his friends and peers. He knew Scott and Derek would eventually come around, and he was looking forward to the future with them. "You'll always be my first choice."

**Author's Note:**

> I love hearing from you guys so let me know your thoughts in the comments and remember to hit the Kudos button! This is also cross posted with the same name on my Wattpad (account username: brooklynfee if the link didn’t work) in my Fanfiction Oneshots book! Also, remember to go check out my main stories “The Omega”  and ”The Packlife”. Have a great day and don’t forget to subscribe to my account to get notified when I post a new Steter week story or any other fic!


End file.
